Cats & Bats
by AnimeKitty1896
Summary: Rylee Kyle is new to Neo Gotham. And she's no shrinking violet about what she wants. Especially if that thing is a date with Terry McGinnis. Gotham Tech, and Dana, better watch out. This girl's gonna rattle this concrete jungle. The same goes to Batman with his new femme fatal unwanted partner. But he'll need her on a mission where she's got more at stake than the city...
1. Chapter 1

Feral Mothers & Federal Crimes

AK: To clarify this is before the Batgirl series.

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1:

Rylee paled at the sight in her doorway. Cops; New York City's finest were teeming from the small apartment she shared with her father and stepmother.

"What's going on?!" she demanded, praying that it was simply a robbery.

The police froze, and all heads turned towards her. Her stepmother leaped from the couch. "You!" she hissed, taking a dangerous leap toward Lee.

Lee instinctively switched to defense, but the cops caught her stepmother in midair, restraining her. "What the trag is going on?!" Lee demanded, once more.

The police chief, a man with grey-peppered brown hair cut in a tight buzz cut, stepped forward. "Rylee Addams, I'm Bryson Aims, police chief. Miss, are you familiar with the Serpents?"

"Yeah, a couple of them go to my school. They're always either 'recruiting', harassing the students and teachers, or stoned under the stairs. Why?" Lee replied.

"See?! I told Daryl to send to _her. _But you were his life! And now because you messed with that gang, my Daryl- my Daryl-! How could you?!"

Lee recoiled, feeling dread fill her stomach like liquid led. "No… I never spoke to those creeps! I was at the dojo all afternoon, I swear! Check with Jimmy down at the corner! Why'd they come here?"

Chief Aims gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid we don't know yet. But this looks like they were caught off guard by your father. The scuffle began in your bedroom, and quickly went into the living room where one got a knife and-"

"Please, stop!" she begged. "I don't wanna know… Oh, god… Daryl- dad…" Lee nearly collapsed.

"We'll do everything we can but until then, you'll have to stay with your mother-"

"My mother? I haven't heard from her in years. Fat chance, digging her up." Lee hiccupped.

The chief raised a brow. "Then Mrs. Addams-"

"Not my mother- not even my real stepmother; she's just my dad's wife. The only family I know of is in Neo Gotham." Lee hugged herself. "I have no one here."

"You had no one here to begin with! Get out of here! You little-"

The chief fixed her with a stern glare. "Mrs. Addams, I understand that Miss Rylee is not your daughter, there is no need-"

"With Christine Dolly, there's always a need for dramatics. Don't worry; I'll stay in the orphanage." Rylee combed a hand through her ebony locks. The length of the locks varied from short in the back, to long in the front, the longest brushing her chest.

"Miss Rylee, that won't be necessary. We can court order you to-"

"Rylee?" a familiar voice called from the doorway behind her. Whirling around, Lee met the eyes of her mother- the same eyes that she saw everyday in the mirror. Cecelia Kyle was back.

"Ma'am, you have no right to be here right now. This is a crime scene." Chief Aims informed her curtly. Rylee gave him points for not ogling at her mother's luscious features. His subordinates failed miserably.

"You have no right to be here at all, Kyle," hissed Christine.

"Darling, Daryl gave me all the rights in the world to be here. You simply never understood the special bond between us."

"What special bond? That child?! Well your _bond _got him killed! Take her a go away you trap!"

A collective gasp rose from the door where their neighbors spied openly. This would end up on Facebook 46.0 for sure.

Cecelia did not retaliate. She simply turned her back to Christine. "Are you in charge here? I'd like Rylee to come with me; to Gotham. I was going to discuss it with Daryl, how my mother wants Rylee to come learn the Kyle way of life-"

"Seducing poor saps into affairs." Christine hissed venomously.

"And I heard Rylee had applied to Gotham Tech for the senior early enrollment plan and was accepted. Is Daryl in any trouble?"

"Mrs.-"

"Miss; I'm not married. My name is Cecelia Kyle."

"Right… Miss Kyle, Daryl is deceased. He was killed this morning at twelve-thirty-five. It was a Serpent attack."

Cecelia gasped, and took a step back unconsciously. "Oh, my dear Daryl…"

"I'm sorry, Miss Kyle, but Rylee can't leave for an undetermined amount of time-"

"Then let her stay with me is my hotel suite. It can't be good for a seventeen year old to be around such a grim atmosphere."

The chief pondered this and gave another curt nod. "Granted you don't take her out of the city, she can stay with you."

_And so the Cat's Eye had another…_

XXXXX

Rylee dreamed of falling. Of falling freely from the top of her grandmother's tower in Gotham. But instead of panicking, she felt at peace, at one with herself. And then she started running on the side.

She felt invincible, incredible- limitless.

Lee jolted up in bed. "Cecelia?" she called, noticing the absence of her maternal figure. She'd long ago stopped calling her _Mom, Mother _and _Mama_.

She stopped by the door, watching as a woman in a black lycra suit entered. An instant familiarity struck. "Cecelia?"

The woman paused, and then slowly turned to face her. "You were bound to find out sooner or later. I was hoping later."

Lee propped herself up at the doorway. "Wanna share who you really are mother? Or should I just wiki your night escapades?"

"There's that Kyle wit and sarcasm. I'd hoped you'd skipped out. Take a seat, sweetie. Today's your introduction into the life of Catwoman."

XXXXXX

_Four months later…_

Lee let her fingers dance through the fur of her pet Calico kitten. "Sorry, Trip, but this cat's got a new litter box to explore. And she can't be late."

Grabbing her black lycra cowl mask and multi-scope cat's eye goggles, she leaped onto the railing of the balcony and peered down at the city she'd moved to only a day ago.

Pulling it on, she fixed her goggles over her eyes and smirked. "Time to play with the flashing lights and very bad kitties…"

With no more preamble than that, Lee stepped off the balcony railing and became Catgirl.

XXXXXX

AK: Hope you like it. Rylee's a real individual. Just keep R & R-ing and I'll keep posting.


	2. Chapter 2

Cats & Bats 1

Terry fisted his right hand and glared at Francis Newman as he ogled over his girlfriend's new scandalous dress. No, he grimly reminded himself, his former girlfriend. He and Dana were through.

"Ter," Maxine Gibson said from next to her. "You know she's only doing this to grate you. Why else would she be with that notorious P.I.G?"

Terry growled. "I got over her weeks ago. What's pissing me off is that she's got my jacket." The same one she claimed she'd lost.

"Let her have it. You don't want it back now do you?"

No, he realized, he didn't. It was tainted with bittersweet memories.

He turned to leave, only to collide with an ebony haired young woman who bounced and headed for the floor. Instinctively, he reached out and caught her by the waist, touching the smooth expanse of her bare stomach. Electric sparks ran up his arm.

She had violet eyes, which were tilted like cat's eyes on her oval face. Her skin had a honeyed hue and felt like silk. And her lips were moist with gloss and plump...

"You gonna let her go, Terry? Or are you two so caught up in each other's eyes for the rest of the day?" Max reminded him of his other duties.

"Wha..." He broke out the trance slowly.

The girl followed suit, her expression nonplussed. "Thanks, handsome. Maybe now we can teach you to release." She quickly extracted herself from his hold.

Terry straightened, a cleared his throat. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

The girl gave a wry smile. "Just what every new student wants to hear: they're invisible. Thanks, big boy." She sauntered off, hips swaying and back straight.

"That was Rylee Kyle; she just moved here from the Big Apple. She's in our Engineering course." Max informed him. "And my Creative Writing class. She's good."

"And hot." Terry agreed. "Think she'll go to Crystal's party with me?"

"Slow down, tiger. Wait until you hear her speak in Business class; which we also have with her, by the way."

XXXXX

Terry took his seat next to Zander and huffed. "That lady's brutal."

Just as Zander was going to reply, the instructor called, "Next is Maxine Gibson."

Zander's attention became centered on his carnation pink haired girlfriend. "She's so wondrous..."

Terry frowned and slumped in his seat. He'd gotten a C-. Bruce was going to kill him when he got back from the Bahamas.

"...and that is why we should consider revising the marketing budget of..."

Terry let his eyes close and he thought of last night's crime. He'd arrived on the scene to see a woman in a cat suit whipping at the henchmen, keeping them away from the rare albino panther stolen from the zoo. He'd bagged the head creep, a poacher with a thing for wild cat meat, and managed to ice some of the henchmen, but the cat woman had been gone. A cat woman, he mused. Bruce would flip.

"Thank you, Miss Gibson: B+."

Max frowned and went back to her seat, two rows away.

"Next is Rylee Kyle," the instructor ordered.

Rylee got up like she had all the time in the world and strolled down to aisle to the podium.

"The marketing budget is indeed a high concern of Kyle Enterprise..." She began a very powerful presentation, complete with some charts that were readable to even Elementary school kids, and some very inspiring facts for the budget.

Terry was caught up solely on the way her hips swayed seamlessly as she talked.

"...and together we can truly represent the Kyle Enterprise goal: creating a better future for all." Rylee finished with flourish.

"Lovely, Miss Kyle: B-."

The bell rang and those who hadn't presented yet sighed with relief. "Presentations will resume tomorrow. Be ready."

Terry swung his pack behind him and trudged up to where Zander stood whispering endearments in Max's ear.

"Man, I bit the big one this time... The Boss'll skin me. Or feed me to the mutt..." he groaned.

"I'll tutor you after school when your free." Max offered, patting his arm.

"Don't spread yourself so thin, Max. You have a dozen other things on your plate already." Terry pointed out.

"I only tutor Matt, volunteer at the orphanage, pet shelter and rehabilitation center for splicers, work at Happy Burger, cook at the homeless shelter, take judo, prep the League techs, and manage the Oracle network... That's three shy of a dozen." She held up three fingers. "I can take you on, too."

"No way; you're stressed enough. Bruce'll just hire me a tutor."

"He's right. I wouldn't want you to collapse of fatigue." Zander agreed.

"You guys-"

"Hey, Max," Rylee sauntered over, skintight jeans eventuating her unconscious swaying. "Thanks again for helping me on the presentation. That's really trick of you."

"Trick?" Terry and Zander echoed.

"It's New York slang for cool." Max clarified. "And it's no trouble. I heard you birthday's next week. Having a party?"

Rylee bit he bottom lip. "Yeah; my granny's given the okay for a bash. But it'll probably just be me. Bummer, that sounded way lonelier than it did in my head."

"I'll totally come," Terry interjected. "You know, to keep you from having a lonely birthday and all... Hi, I'm Terry McGinnis."

She arched a brow. "Yeah, I met you this morning right? I'm Rylee Kyle, but my friends call me Lee. And don't go out of your way, I'll be trick at home alone." She tucked a strand of long black hair behind her ear.

"I'm Zander Scales, Max's boyfriend." Zander smiled.

"So, like Terry blurted out, we'll totally come and celebrate with you." Max grinned.

Lee beamed, flashing straight white teeth. "You guys are better than trick, you're kray."

Terry smirked. "More slang?"

"Actually, I made it up." She smiled and gripped her textbook pad closer. "Well, culinary arts is far away so... Bye."

She sauntered away, hips hypnotizing him. "She's really..."

"Terry, your drooling." Max alerted him with an amused tone.

"Shut up..."

XXXXXX

AK: For all of you who love Dana, tough. I'm not a big fan. Check out the story, and please review. Opinions are important to me.


	3. Chapter 3

AK: So, I wrote this while I watch Catwoman…

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1:

Terry watched Bruce scowl as he watched the footage from the fight. The cat-suit lady had moves. Like a gymnast crossed with a martial artist crossed with a lion tamer, he mused. The way she cracked the energy whip at those goons was professional.

"She shouldn't be there…" Bruce muttered.

Terry raised a brow at the terse edge in Bruce's voice. "She's kinda like that Green Arrowette that was running around two months ago." His eyes never stopped tracing cat-suit's movements.

"Call Kyle International & Enterprising," Bruce barked. Ace sat up and stared at his master. Terry stared too.

Bruce waited until he got to the reception office. "Hi-"

"Give me Selina Kyle. Now." Bruce ordered.

"Excuse me, but only those with appointments or otherwise-"

With a move that belied his age, Bruce ripped the phoning device from the console and tossed it. "Great, now I'll have to fix it." Terry muttered.

Bruce stood abruptly and almost crumpled to the ground. "Get me to Kyle I&E now." He glared up at Terry.

"You need to calm down-"

"What I need is to go there now!" his boss roared. Clutching his chest, Bruce fell to his knees.

"Take it easy, Bruce. Your health comes first to _me_. I don't care if the whole town's at stake, you are resting today. And maybe if your heart's better tomorrow, we'll go see your old flame." Terry spoke the words as he helped Bruce up to the elevator.

As the elevator door closed, Terry wondered what could have the old man in such frenzy.

XXXX

Lee pulled herself out of the pool and shook herself into being damp. Then, she slung a towel around her waist. "C'mon, baby. Mama's got work tonight." Grabbing her wristlet and communicator, she sauntered into the resting and meditation room.

Her grandmother, Selina, sat cross-legged in the center of the Feng-Shui room. Opening one pale green eye as she approached, she said, "Try not to give your little Bat a hard time… No matter how much you want to."

Lee gave her grandmother a peck on the cheek. "I wouldn't dream of it, Grandmother." Leaving the room and turning up the hall toward her own room, she paused at the door to her mother's study.

"Rylee, dear," Cece called, beckoning her entrance. "How was school?"

Lee thought about school and the first thing that came to mind was… "Hot."

Cece cocked a brow. "Hot? As in the AC system was broken?"

Shaking her head, Lee rephrased. "I bumped into a hot guy from three of my classes. I saw him around a lot, and recently I heard he broke it off with his girlfriend."

"What's so hot about him?"

"His name is Terry. And he's got these eyes… And he's solid."

"Solid?"

"You know, built. Not muscle bound, but definitely working out. He's just so dreamy… He's the hot topic of the locker room twenty-four-seven. No one can believe that Dana—his ex—let him go." Lee replied. "So like, it was a _very_ good day." _Despite my major 'tude in the morning…_

"Hmm…" Cece murmured. "

Lee took that as a dismissal, and got up to leave. Leif, her Abyssinian cat, followed. Once in her room, she threw off her towel and dove right into getting ready for her _job. _Black low-slung leather boot cut pants—check. Black corset with optional hood attachment—check. Black multi-soled boots for optional climbing methods—check. Black ID half-face mask with communicator fitting over right ear—check.

Securing her goggles to hang around her neck, and her mini multi-rod to her belt, she whistled for Leif. He stopped teasing Trip to pad to her side.

"C'mon," she murmured. It was tradition a cat see her out.

Beginning their slow gait to the balcony, she reviewed the info she'd stolen off of the head goon's body after Batman had knocked him into the wall. Or rather, she mused, through the wall.

_Warehouse district meeting, tonight, with the mid-boss. Bring backup. _

She smiled and activated her hover-cycle via wristlet. The slate grey steel-and-vibranium enforced vehicle slid into view a good ten floors down. Hopping onto the railing, she saluted Leif, who was toying with a squeak toy he'd left there two nights ago.

Without another thought, Lee tipped herself over the edge until she plummeted. Free falling three floors, she activated her traction mode on the boots and started running on the walls. When she reached near level with her cycle, she took a great leap and swung herself into the seat via handle bars.

"_Don't forget your helmet_…" Cece purred in her ear.

"Roger, Den Mother." Pulling her goggles over her eyes, she scooped up the head cover to complete the necessary safety.

Revving the cycle once, she sped off toward the docks. "This little kitty wants answers…" she growled, narrowing her eyes and she raced through traffic.

XXX

Terry (Batman) had to admit, he was a little shocked to see this many goons in one place. But, that awe was trumped by the amount cat-suit girl had taken out. And she was still going.

As he wrestled his own goon, he noted she was gunning for the mid-boss. The purple skinned splicer was backing away into the comfort of the Hope harbor—as if the name would save him.

Cat suit cracked her energy whip and two more fell, their chests scorched. "Tell me where the head snake is if you value your life."

"You think I'm scared of some crusader in a push up bra?! The Head Serpent is a lunatic! He'll kill me."

She cracked the whip again and his living wall shrunk by three. "First, the name is Catwoman." _Crack_—two more fell before they got their lasers out of their holsters. "Second, I asked you a question that you will answer or I get to dangle you in front of my tiger friends at the zoo; I hear liver is a delicacy in the rainforest." Two cracks—five down. "And third-"

She lassoed her whip around his neck and yanked until he took out the rest of his flimsy wall.

Now free of his wrestling buddy, Batman watched as _Catwoman _reeled in the violet toned weirdo. "I don't think you _meant _what you said about a push-up bra; did you?" Her narrowed her behind those orange tinted goggles had the mid-boss quaking. "Now where is the Head Serpent?!"

"I'm n-not telling you!" he darted a glance towards Batman, who frowned and shook his head, declining his help.

"Is that your final choice?" she replied. When the suddenly spineless violet-skinned mid-boss nodded vigorously,her toothy grin melted into a vicious snarl. "Wrong answer." Shoving him away, wrapped her whip around his neck and yanked him up the docks where her cycle sat. Tying the whip's handle to the back and swung herself into the seat.

"Please no- I'm allergic to cats!" the villain screamed.

"Tic-tock, violet boy."

Finally, as Catwoman revved the engine, the violet villain blurted, "The Head Serpent's in New York City!"

The engine died down. "What?"

"The Head's in the Big Apple… But he's comin' to Gotham on business. Whatever he killed that Darryl guy for didn't go through; says he needs to cut some bad ties."

Catwoman swung herself off the cycle and knelt to the quivering mass of purple skin and cloth. "You just saved yourself from becoming dinner at the zoo. But if your intel doesn't check out… Well, let's just say those tigers will look like kittens to you when I finish extracting the truth…"

She snapped the whip off and holstered the mini-rod. Then, with a swift kick to the villain's gut, she hopped on her bike and rode off.

"I thought you were a good guy…" the villain hissed.

Batman shrugged. "I'm a vigilante."

XXXX

AK: So Catwoman is badass. Lee is out for blood. And Bruce got a heart attack. Poor Bruce. And he still sends Terry out to patrol.


	4. Chapter 4

C&B 4

AK: Sorry for the wait... School is a cruel mistress.

Terry stared at Lee longingly- she was wearing a skintight sleeveless top with a pleated black plaid skirt. Her shirt said something but Terry couldn't see most of it.

"Hey, Terry..." Max sang from behind him, covering his eyes.

He scowled and pulled her hands off his eyes. "What?"

"Leering isn't an Olympic sport, Terry. You'll make her feel like a cake on display."

His scowl deepened when Max took the seat in his way. "C'mon, Max..." He tried to peer around her.

"No," she wagged a finger in his face. "It's unhealthy. Here, lemme help."

She turned and waved over Lee, who broke into a smile as she changed course. "Max! Are we still on for carpooling to Crystal's?"

"Sure; just need a car now." Max stared at Terry.

"Oh," He got the message. "I'll get it. And then maybe we can watch a favorite of mine. Like Meta-Co."

Lee smiled. "Trick."

"He's going to need your address; your closer to him than me and I have a credit limit." Max shook her head in mock-shame. "The woes of being on a scholarship."

He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "Here, write you number on this. So you can tell me the address. To pick you up."

She took the scrap and started penciling down her digits.

"Oh, and don't forget to remind Zander for me. It's less emasculating coming from you."

He sighed. "Sure..." He stole a glance at the time. "Dang; I have to go." He took the paper scrap and stuffed it in his pocket.

As he strode off he heard Max say, "Told you he's a workaholic..."

"I find it trick he's so dedicated."

Perking up, he beamed at Dana as he passed her, feeling like the world was his to control. "This will be the best night ever."

"Worst night ever!" Lee declared staring into her closet. "I have nothing to wear!"

Her kittens, Leif and Trip, lay bored on her bed, snuggled into a pair of grey jeans.

"Darling, just treat it like a date..." her mother advised.

"But it's not! It just so happens that Terry will be there and I want to make a great impression."

Lee held up a deep red top and frowned. She threw it down and pulled out an emerald green mini dress. Again, it didn't pass the test. It joined the leather jacket, blue mini dress, violet skirt, red top, and sapphire sweater on the floor.

"Go with the color you like best. If he doesn't like it, he's not so great."

Lee paused, her eyes falling on a black mini Chinese shirt.

"You do like that that one the most..." Cecelia purred.

Lee stroked the silk fabric and thought hard. It was casual...

Her kittens sat up, and made a mewling sound. Her ride had arrived.

"I'll go stall. You decide now, Rylee." Her mother sauntered off.

It was harder to keep his eyes on the road than it was a few minutes ago, for Terry.

Lee sat next to him, tracing something in the window of the Lux XII. She had on a pair of short shorts and and a nearly transparent lavender loose top with a spaghetti strap black top under it.

He swallowed thickly, his eyes burning from the concentration he was using to keep from staring at her.

Finally, he pulled up to Crystal's flat.

"Everybody out."

Max, Zander, Chelsea, and Blayde all filed out, chatting and happy. Lee departed with the grace of a feline, her movements fluid and undaunted.

She gripped her one shoulder bag, her eyes taking in Crystal's monster huge flat. Not that it was bigger than her place. When she'd said it was hard to miss, she hadn't been joking.

She sauntered in, alone, behind the rest of the group. Terry jogged to catch up. "Wait up, Lee."

She stopped, looking over her shoulder at him.

"So, how are you liking GT?" he asked.

"Pretty trick, but it's a little less exciting since there isn't a hot guy bouncing into me in every class." She smiled at him.

"You think I'm hot?" He grinned at the sentiment.

"I also think Meta Cops' leading man, Jesse Idler is hot." Her smile turned coy.

"Anyone ever told you that you can crush a man's self esteem with a few monosyllable words?" Terry retorted.

"Just my ex. He said I was 'moody', 'negative', and 'bitter', too. But then, he was cheating on me. Trying to find fault would make it that much easier."

He felt a pang of guilt and stopped walking. "I'm sorry... I didn't-"

She jumped in front of him. "I'm joking! Yeah, I had a boyfriend. Yeah, he said I crushed his self esteem. But we're cool. No cheating." She grinned. "But you believed me."

"It was a pretty convincing performance." Terry defended.

"You are no Batman." She smiled suddenly. "I like that."

"Thanks." I think, he thought.

The party was in full swing, everyone was dancing. Well, everyone but me, amended Lee. She stood off to the side, watching as Terry's ex systematically danced with every guy in front of him.

Lee crushed her cup, nails shredding it. She stalked onto the dance floor and whirled Terry to face her. "Hey, stranger, wanna dance?"

He grinned. "Sure; if you can keep up."

And so the one-on-one dance battle began.

AK: Next chapter, we'll see who wins. *Hint: it makes Dana fume with envy!* Expect more frequent updates in the new year.


	5. Chapter 5

C&B 5

AK: So, I'm buried under school work... I'll try to make this chapter as awesome as I can. Luv my fans!

-Story-

Lee's moves were electrifying, no matter what the DJ chose. A DUB-ed up song got some wicked slithering-step combo. The pure techno-sonic songs were treated with a hop-step sort of groove. And then there was the pop-rock-techno burst the DJ was famous for- pure poetry watching her move to the rhythm.

Finally, Terry had to take a break. He yelled, "Wanna grab some punch!"

"Lunch? Sure, maybe tomorrow. Meet me at one?" she called back.

Terry rolled his eyes and pulled her flush against his body. Her exotic eyes stared up at him from beneath a fringe of black lashes. "Want some punch?" he asked her directly in her ear.

"I thought you'd never ask." Lee smiled coyly up at him.

"You're a sly little cat, aren't you?"

"I thought the expression was 'sly little fox'." Lee corrected.

Terry thought about his recent battle with Animazo- the creepy bio-geneticist who had spliced himself full of fifteen different species', most notably foxes. "No, I mean cat."

She dazzled him with another smile. "That's cool, 'cause I like cats."

Terry grimaced. "I'm more of a dog person, but cats can be cool."

She winced and slowly slid out of his reach. "A dog-lover? I don't think..."

Terry nearly panicked until she giggled. "Gotcha!"

"You are one sneaky little..." Terry caught her by the upper arms and, before she could move away, he did what he'd wanted to do from the first joke- he kissed her.

*Meanwhile*

Cecelia stopped through the data transmitting across the screen. Not good, she thought, grimly.

Her feline companion, Nyx, curled around her ankle. "Not now, sweetheart. Mommy's got to make a call."

Nyx obeyed, sauntering away to most likely find his favorite sunning balcony.

Transferring the data to the small E-Drive, she quickly covered her tracks. Pursing her lips, she dialed her daughter's phone.

*Back at the Party*

Lee snuggled into Terry's side, the roof vibrating slightly from the music below. After Terry had kissed her into a strobe light frenzy, he'd led her to the balcony and from there up to the roof.

She sighed and smiled up at the grey-blue eyed guy who was slowly beginning to weave a spell around her. Her smile turned bitter when she remembered the harsh reality. She could fall for him.

"Terry... You are a... great guy... but-"

"This is starting to sound like a break up speech and we haven't even gone on a date yet." Terry chuckled.

Lee didn't return the laugh. "Listen, Terry, there are some secrets that I just- I don't think you'll ever be able to handle..." Even I'm kind of iffy about them, Lee grimaced inwardly. "I really like you- and I'd probably fall in love with you in a heartbeat given the chance-"

"What's stopping you?" he cut in.

"My sense of responsibility..." she muttered. "Look, Terry. Your still on the rebound so your taking this hard."

"That's a stretch. Dana and I have been done since-"

"I know. I heard. I still hear. But I won't be around a lot longer."

"Why? You just got here."

"Not that. Terry, I may seem fun now, but the women in my family are known for breaking the hearts of the ones we love." Lee gently pushed away from Terry's warmth. She shivered slightly. "I won't do what my mother did to my father, Terry. I'm sorry but we can't be more than friends."

His eyes narrowed. "What if we can't be?"

That stung. Lee hadn't thought that far... She stood carefully and started walking towards the edge. "Then I guess we can't be anything..." She left him on the roof, returning to the crush of the crowd only to slip away to the relative quiet of the back garden.

Her phone rang and she answered. "Mom?"

"Rylee, we have more information."

Lee narrowed her eyes in the dark of the night, her night vision flaring up. "Perfect..."

Terry waded through the crowd trying to find Rylee. That's what she was to him now. Not Lee, his potential girlfriend, but Rylee Kyle. Kyle... The name struck an odd cord in his memory.

A hand on his shoulder made him turn. It was Max.

"McGinnis, you have five minutes to tell me what you did to Lee!" Max fumed in his face.

He grabbed her hand and led her out to the balcony. "Do you know where she is?" he demanded.

"Gone; thanks to you. You know, she's never been to a party before in all her nineteen years of life? And the trumped up trial her stepmother tried to use on her stole almost two years of her life. McGinnis, you are so-"

"Max, she said she didn't want to date me, point blank."

"-pathetic... Terry, what happened?"

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know... We were starry-eyed one minute and then suddenly she cut me loose and left me high and dry. I almost thought-" He stopped. Whatever he had thought was better left unexplored.

"Almost thought what?" Max pressed. "Terry McGinnis, were you thinking of telling her who you were?!"

"No!... Maybe... Kind of. Yeah, okay, I was. I mean, I lost Dana over it so-"

"McGinnis, you are a repeat offender you know that?" Max suddenly declared.

"What-"

"You said the same thing about Melanie when she came back the fifth time asking for a second chance. That girl was-"

The name finally clicked: Kyle. Selina Kyle. The same woman Bruce had been trying to call all weekend and then some. Was she related? More likely than not.

"Max, what's Rylee's mother's name?"

"Cecelia Kyle, of Kyle International & Enterprising."

That's all he needed to know. Whipping out his cell to call Bruce he was surprised when the boss man called him. "Bruce-"

"Our little cat-girl friend is back and she's prowling the Neo Gotham Zoo."

"I'm on it, but Bruce, there's a Kyle here at Gotham Tech."

There was a pause. "I'll investigate. Bring the cat girl in."

"I'll try." He ended the call.

Max raised a brow. "Why do I get the feeling I'm being left out?"

"Because you are. Don't worry, I'll probably need saving and have to spill my guts later."

-Chapter End-

AK: So Terry finally makes the pieces click (after like a week!) and Lee is


	6. Chapter 6

C&B 6

AK: I'm on a roll right now! Here's another installment.

-Story Start-

Terry in full Batman garb arrived to the scene in time to catch Catwoman- literally.

She didn't even mutter a word at him, just pushed off from his arms and charge back into the fray, claws extended. "Bennett!" she screamed.

Batman knew then he couldn't stay an observer. She was out to kill, but for what?

He fought through four vibrant purple-tinted guys and found Catwoman locked claw-to-hands with a man. The man had pale-grey skin, a shaved head and sunken in green eyes, and he looked more than twice Catwoman's size.

She broke away to come back, one hand raised to slash. Instead, she got swatted away, and kicked square in the ribs. She gasped, eyes wide behind her amber tinted goggles. Batman leapt into action. "Over here, you mammoth!" He threw two batarangs at the behemoth's chest.

They bounced off, doing little damage. "Crap..."

The behemoth chuckled. "Little whelp, you'll wish you had stayed quiet..."

As the mammoth man charged at him, Batman back flipped away as far as he could before extending his suit's sidearm blades. He lashed out, shredding fabric of his vest. That didn't do much good.

Behemoth man simply grabbed his arm and slammed him into the ground, hard. Using that leverage, he proceeded to try and dislocate Batman's arm, heavy booted foot holding his shoulder down.

"I'll rip you limb from limb, little whelp."

Suddenly, a black tentacle wrapped around the beefy bruiser's fat neck. "Not before I dice you to oblivion, Bennett."

An electric charge shocked his assailant into letting him go to grab the whip wrapped around his neck. As soon as he stepped back, Batman rolled out of range and charged at the bulky mass.

He knocked him back a step, but was quickly grabbed and used like a bat to hit Catwoman.

Groaning in pain, Batman barely registered the sirens. Good ol' boys in blue...

Bennett growled. "We'll finish this when the Serpents take over, Cat-Whelp."

Once the behemoth left, Batman gathered the unconscious Catwoman into his arms and limped out the back to the Batmobile. "You need some help, kitty..."

*Back at the Cave*

Lee was jolted to consciousness by the sharp barking of a dog. "Down, Ace," a familiar voice snapped.

Lee hissed instinctively, hackles raised as she scooted to the very edge of the opposite side of the cot. Then she realized where she was: not at Kyle Towers...

Kyle Towers didn't have dogs. Kyle Towers didn't have Terry McGinnis. And Kyle Towers didn't have creepy villain souvenirs all over the place.

Terry knelt next to a black dog- a Bloodhound?- on the floor, restraining it by the collar. "Hi."

"Where am I?" she demanded.

"Relax." Another voice ordered this. It came from an old man sitting before a monitor displaying her grandmother.

"Rylee!" Selina exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, Grandmother..." Rylee dragged a hand over her face, slipping off her mask. "The suit's healing functions kicked in just in time."

"Healing functions?" parroted Terry.

"Healing nanobots only released when fatal amounts of pressure are placed on the suit." Selina explained. "Standard for Catwoman suits now. We aren't all as lucky as Rylee but even she needs it to keep her life."

Lee jumped in to explain. "My grandfather was descended from a tribe of Mau Worshipers gifted to have the skills of a cat, and amazing healing abilities. He wasn't privy to the gift, however, and it can only be passed to daughters." Lee gripped the sheet, waiting for the psychoanalysis.

If this was the Bruce that Selina had told her about- the master detective and brilliant analyst- then he'd be interrogating her without preamble.

Instead, he simply looked her over and said, "She has your looks and spirit, Selina."

"Yes... That she does. How long did it take for you to find out about Robert's lineage, Bruce?" Selina asked softly.

"Not long. I simply had to call on Anima-Kid. The Mau-Bac-Do were an interesting tribe. Originated in Egypt, from the Pharaoh's scribes..."

"You always were one step ahead... So, why are you holding my grandchild hostage, Brucie?"

"Brucie?" Terry snickered.

"Can it, McGinnis." Bruce snapped. "I want to know why your granddaughter's hunting down Serpents."

"Simple-" Lee piped up. "Revenge."

"Care to elaborate, young lady?"

"With the greatest of pleasure... My mom gave me to my dad to raise with his wife, Christine Dolly. Christine was a real... tregg, and she hated me. Long story short, there was a Serpent raid at my house while I was out and my dad ended up dead."

"I know the feeling." Terry muttered.

Lee extended one claw and dragged it through the thin sheets. "They have to pay. Especially Bennett."

"You know 'im?"

"He was my dad's closest friend. I never liked him but I never said anything. New data shows that he was the one who fired the first shot into my dad. So I want to return the favor."

"Why not just report him? You have evidence right?" Terry pointed out.

"That's not the Kyle way, boy." Selina simply replied. "We may be easy on the eyes, but we don't let matters of family so easily. Carry a grudge into our nine lives and all that jazz..."

Suddenly, screen next to her grandmother's lit up, sounding off sirens. "A Serpent raid in downtown." Bruce said.

"On it." Lee and Terry said simultaneously.

As the two rushed away, Lee heard Bruce say, "Like two peas in a pod, those two..."

Terry looked over at Lee where she was perched. "You weren't very surprised by the revelation of who I was."

"I knew... Since last night."

"Oh." So much for secret identities, Terry thought grimly. "So this is why you broke it off before it even started?"

She blinked at him, her glasses switching from amber to clear. "What?"

"This. You being Catwoman." He gestured to her body.

She wrinkled her nose. "No; it actually had nothing to do with that. It had everything to do with the Kyle Curse."

"Kyle Curse?"

"My grandmother, Selina fell in love with Bruce but she was a cat burglar and he was... Batman. She met Robert, but she never got over Bruce. My mom fell for Daryl, but he was all about setting down roots and she wanted to travel. My mom's still broken up over his death. And I..."

"And you?" Terry asked.

She blinked and the amber tint seeped back in. "I had to fall in love with the one guy who can't love me back."

The sounds of a fight breaking out caught their attention and Terry had refrain from asking who she'd fallen for. For now. He watched as Lee went into Catwoman mode, tipping herself off the building and free falling into the fray.

Lee's claws dug into the back of the first Serpent she landed next to. She used his momentum to propel him into a KOBRA agent.

She had to keep her mind from Terry, and how close she'd come to exposing the truth.

She used the energy whip function on her multi-cylinder to take out a few more Serpents and KOBRAs. She knew immediately when Batman joined the fight. She didn't need to see it to know.

She ducked as a chain connected with another guy, only to be caught by the back of her neck.

"Found you, whelp."

Bennett. She lashed out as him, only to be punched in the gut. "No play time, kitty whelp. We're going to take a ride to see the Head."

"Batman!" she cried, still fighting Bennett's grip on her neck. He increased pressure and she saw spots.

"No calling for the bat whelp." Bennett growled. "The Head only wants you." He chuckled lowly. "But don't worry, I won't leave him empty handed."

He retrieved a module from his belt and pointed it at a strange black box connected to the building. What it was dawned on her hard. "No!"

With the strength of a raging lioness, Lee tore free of Bennett's hold, he mask tearing off.

"Rylee?!" she heard Bennett say, but she was gone, racing over to Terry's side with the speed of a cheetah.

Ramming him hard and out of the way, she heard the explosion and looked up to the horror as the chunks of cement rained down.

"Lee!" she heard Terry cry.

But it was too late.

AK: Okay, I probably have three of more chapters left. But I have a feeling Bennett will only last one more. Terry's gunning for blood now. R&R please.


	7. Chapter 7

C&B 7

Batman leaped at Bennett, blades extended and expression feral. "You're gonna pay!" he vowed, slashing at the gray man.

Bennett seem to snap out of his funk and swat him away. "Another time whelp... This is none of your concern."

"No!" Batman charged at the retreating figure, slamming down the handful of Serpent and KOBRA agents that had survived. "You killed her! Your best friend's daughter died by your hands, and your best friend died by the hands of your boss."

"ENOUGH!" Bennett turned and slammed Terry to the ground. "You know nothing! You were supposed to die! She died saving you! And now her life will be in vain." His fingers tightened around his neck, one hand choking the other restraining both arms.

-Terry! Terry! Get out of there! Terry, you won't survive if you don't get from under him.

Reluctantly, he acknowledged that truth. Activating his rocket boosters, he singed his way out of Bennett's hold and away.

As if anticipating this, one of the remaining Serpent's threw down a smoke pellet. Batman flew through the fog only to meet an empty path on the other side.

-Terry, return for medical attention and debriefing.

Even Bruce's usually sharp and blunt commands were tinged with sympathy.

Batman complied, taking the Batmobile back, but not before he spent at least a moment of silence by Lee's final resting place. She was dead. Her vengeance was left unfinished. And he was going to finish it for her.

XXXX

Selina Kyle's eyes snapped open and she plopped back on her cushion. "Oh no..."

She rushed out of her Meditation room with her Mau, Delilah hot on her heels. "Lee!"

She stormed into the Mau Room and up to the Column of Catwoman, drawing the eyes of all the Maus.

"Rylee!" She saw the wavering vision of her granddaughter over the Column. "No... No!"

The Maus meowed in unison as Selina cried out her pain.

XXXX

Max splashed her face with water, and then looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red from crying, mourning Lee's death. She bit back a sob that rose to her lips and returned to her bedroom, intent on at least sleeping the pain away.

Instead she found Isis, her cat, staring out at the street by her window. From the outside.

"That crazy cat..." Max muttered, padding over to the window and wrenching it open. "How did you get out there?"

Isis didn't even turn to look at her, she just flicked her tail up and started towards the fire escape.

"Oh, no... You are not doing this again!" Max grabbed her jeans and hopped into them, heading for the door with her cell phone in hand. Locking her apartment behind her, she dashed to the side of her building to find her wannabe stray cat.

She caught a glimpse of Isis running down the street. She caught up in time to see Isis duck down the alleyway and come out near the Site.

She dialed Zander and then Terry. "Isis is loose!"

"Max, I'm-"

"Terry, she's heading to Lee's grave."

A pause. "I'm on my way."

"Hurry!"

She slowly crept closer to the rubble pile and saw that most of the rocks had been moved, claw marks evident.

"What the-"

Isis' mewl caught Max's ear. She hurried over to a drainage system. "Isis, you are so lucky I love you..." Max climbed down into the drain tunnel and felt her way around.

She came across a dimly lit section of the tunnel, with a slab of concrete fixed in the middle of a circle of cats. And on that slab rested Lee's body. "Lee!"

The cat all turned to glare at Max, daring her to step closer. Five tigers let a low rumble out in warning and a a few lionesses looked ready to pounce.

Isis jumped to her rescue, hissing at the big cats and bearing her claws.

"Max!" Zander's voice echoed in the tunnel.

"Over here!" Max called back, running a hand through her hot pink hair.

The dual trekking of feet alerted Max he wasn't alone. Zander and Terry came into the opening and stopped a step behind her. "Lee!" Terry called out.

Max stuck out a hand to stop him. "Don't. They don't want her moved."

"Too bad. She's got family who wants closure."

The tigers prowled closer, eyes fixed on Terry now. "I think they smell dog..."

Max frowned. "All these cats... It's like a united front against those bent on taking their treasure."

"And the treasure is Lee." Zander finished.

Max surveyed the gathered cats. There were lions and lionesses, tigers, tabbies, Persians, shorthairs of all kinds, cougars, hyenas, cheetahs, and even some cat-spliced humans!

Terry made another move towards the concrete cot, and was almost diced by the claws of a sabertooth. When had the revived fossil escaped from Neo Gotham Labs?!

It retreated to the side of Lee's lifeless body, licking her hand morosely.

All these cats had gathered for her. For a private funeral? Or something else.

Max knew that whatever it was, it was beyond they're level of understanding. And sacred enough to kill for.

XXXX

AK: So cats are throwing a funeral for Lee. This is a small little tidbit I wanted to add to Chapter 6, but felt it would have more purpose as its own chapter. R&R if you'd rather I attached it to C&B 6.


	8. Chapter 8

Zander cupped her shoulders. "Max, it's too dangerous here-"

"Not dangerous," a new voice purred. "But sacred to the felines, reptilian child."

"Reptilian?" Zander echoed.

A woman stepped from the shadows, dressed in a black dress and calf length boots. The cats all seemed to bow to her in reverent fear.

"Miss Kyle!" Max exclaimed, giving name to the woman.

"Hello, Maxine. I take it the grey eyes one is Terrence McGinnis?" Cecelia Kyle crossed her arms over her chest. "I see Isis led you well."

Terry frowned. "What's going on?"

"A simple ceremony, Terrence. No need to be so somber. Especially since you crashed it."

Terry fisted his hands, but was restrained by Max. "Cool it, Terry. Ms. Kyle, what's going on?"

Cecelia looked to her daughter lying on the slab. "A simple ceremony, Maxine. The revival of the Curana."

"Curana?"

Cecelia sauntered toward them only to kneel to pet Isis. "You've been a good kitty, haven't you? Such a good girl bringing your friend here..."

Isis mewled under her touch, seemingly content to let the woman scratch her ear.

"The Curana is a special title given to those of the Mau tribe. Only those who have completed a special rite and made all those who challenge her respect her power and prowess. Rylee has won that title."

"What's this about a revival?" Terry asked, calming himself substantially.

"Rylee's status as Curana is very coveted because of the revival capabilities. With a substantial amount of felines around her, her body can draw upon their life essence to pull her spirit back."

Zander spoke first. "So you'll kill the cats to revive Lee?"

The hissing of the cats was only hushed when Cecelia raised a hand. "No reptilian, we would never kill a cat in such a cold display."

"Why does she keep calling me that?" Zander muttered. "I'm not cold blooded."

Max soothed him. "Of course you aren't, baby..."

Terry barely paid Zander's confusion any mind.

"She will simply use their force to build a- bridge of sorts to this realm and reclaim her body. Only a Curana has this ability. And it can only be used nine times."

"Nine?"

"Of course; where do you think the myth of cats having nine lives originated from?" Cecelia chuckled. "Mother is always so dramatic about circumstances. I swear... The moment she felt a disturbance within her..."

"Why would Selina feel it?" Terry asked.

Cecelia glanced back at Lee's body. "We have time. The moon hasn't sent its beacon yet." To Terry she said, "For the same reason Maxine was led here. She is the witness to Life, just as Selina was witness to Death. Only someone outside of the Mau clan can do so. However Max has not developed this sense, so we had to use Isis."

Isis winded her way through Max's legs. "Okay, you're off the hook this time."

The cats all meowed in unison, and Terry looked over at the slab where Lee lay. Moonlight spilled over her, bathing her in an ethereal glow.

"The beacon has been received. The time is now." Cecelia rose to her feet. "Watch the magic, children..."

From all the cats present there stepped soft blue counterparts, which all bounded for the slab. One by one they seemed to find a place in what looked like a stairway, winding down into Lee. At the top stood a magnificent clouded leopard made of pure white and blue essence. It regally descended the stairway, the collar-like amulet proclaiming her royal status.

"Amazing..." awed Max.

"Yes, truly a divine sight..." Cecelia agreed.

When she reached the concrete, instead of descending into Lee, it leaped from the slab to the center. It let out a proud roar, that scattered the stairway essence back to their respective vessels. The leopardess then turned and with a flick of her tail, she leaped into Lee.

Gasping, Lee sat up off the concrete, violet eyes wide and lips a perfect "O". Her hand, which still had pieces of her glove claws on it, went to her throat. Lee closed her eyes and moaned. "Major headache right now..."

"Lee!" Max broke away to hug her friend. "You scare me again and I swear I will bring you down to your last life."

"Nice to see you too, Max." She looked over Max's shoulder at her mother. "Please tell me you brought a change of clothes for me?"

"Well, you can't go waltzing through town in that, can you?" Cecelia clapped twice and a clouded leopard came prancing from the shadows with a knapsack. "A pair of jeans and a T-shirt."

"Thanks."

Terry watched as Lee knelt next to the big cat and rubbed its head, cooing at it. He nearly jumped when Zander said, "She's like a cat whisperer."

Lee's head came up and her eyes zeroed in on Terry. "Terry..."

"Lee..."

They stared at each other for a while until Max retorted, "Are you two done? I want out of this drain tunnel before the smell sticks to me."

Lee flushed scarlet and looked down at the big cat. "Okay, let's get you home." She looked around at the assembled felines. "Let's get you all home."

XXXX

AK: Okay, I realize that my story is moving fast. So, I'll slow it down and maybe add filler chapters. R&R with which ones you think need work. Your input is valued. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

C&B 9

AK: Summer is here!

XXXX

Lee's boot tips scraped the floor as she was held in the air by Bennett's meaty hand. "You should have died." Bennett declared.

"Well-" she coughed out. "I didn't..." She coughed again. "Better luck next time."

"Oh, I plan to do more than just assure your death. I plan to make it so absolute, there won't be an iota of doubt left in the Head Serpent's mind."

He squeezed harder and Lee saw spots. She looked over at Terry's limp body, his unmoving form a catalyst. "No... You didn't..."

"The whelp died. And soon, you will join him."

Her lungs were on fire. Her heart beat like a thousand drums. Still, she clawed out the word, "No."

Lee jerked awake in her Business Accounting class, disoriented, shaking and alert.

Max looked over at her. "Are you okay, Lee? Stevens is doing rounds-"

"I'm trick. I'm just..." Scared as Hell. "Having flashes of the other night." Lee partially lied.

Max's eyes because more concerned. "Lee, we're here for you, you know."

"I-I know... I just... I don't want to see you guys hurt. This is something I brought to Gotham. I don't-"

"We can shoulder it, too. Believe in us." Max assured her.

But it wasn't much assurance to Lee. Her dreams were becoming more detailed. The first night it had been Zander dead, his face frozen in shock. The next night, the old man, Bruce, had been thrown out of sight and the sound of bruising and beating had consumed her ears. The night after, Max had been the one to die, next to Isis. And now, Terry...

The felt real... Way too real. More real that a simulation. Like it happened. Or it would.

Lee focused on the holographic board and the numbers there. But even they began to transform before her eyes. Into purple snakes, coiling out at her.

She shrieked, uncharacteristic for her. Every eye turned to her. "I- uh- I just remembered I have an appointment with... I have to go." She gathered her things and left the classroom.

Practically running to the parking lot exit, she bumped into Dana. Instantly, she went on the defense.

"Wait..." Dana called out.

Lee turned back. "What?" She inwardly winced at the tone. She was on a serious edge.

"I guess I deserve that for my 'not-so-welcome-welcome'... Listen, Rylee, I'm- I'm sorry I got so jealous of you and Terry. I guess I lost my head..."

Lee softened her tone. "I would too if Terry were my ex."

"Yeah, he looks so perfect, you expect him to be. But he isn't and I keep forgetting it." Dana twirled a tendril of hair around one red tipped finger. "Kind of like Batman mixed with Casanova."

Lee gave a wry smile. "That's the impression..."

"Well, I'm sorry for the rude 'tude. But if you do hurt Terry, you'll answer to me."

Lee hid her smile well. Dana probably could catch her when she was half crippled, but the sentiment was warm. "You've got it."

"See ya." Dana turned and sauntered down the hall, her blue mini dress swaying.

Lee continued her escape. She needed help from anyone you knew what the dreams meant.

XXXXXX

Bruce lifted the cellular scanner from Rylee Kyle's head frame. "No traces of anything unusual."

Rylee sat up and stared at him. "Really? Nothing? No parasitic viruses or hallucinogens?"

"Not even one. You're the clean bill of health."

Rylee growled. "Then what's with these dreams?!"

Ace growled back at her but she barely looked back at the dog. Bruce frowned. "Dreams?"

"It's nothing- I just..."

"I know a League member who could help investigate these dreams." Bruce offered.

Rylee blinked. "Sorry, shrinks and I are non-compatible. Maybe it's just a stigma of the revival..." She didn't sound convinced and neither was Bruce.

"Be careful." He imparted.

"I will." Rylee slid off the table and started for the exit. "Hey, Mr. Wayne?"

"What?"

"Why did you and Grandma... Well, never work out?"

Bruce snapped, "Reasons. Now get out."

"Yeesh..." Rylee muttered as she left.

Bruce slumped slightly. "Many reasons..."

XXXX

Lee's feet ate up the space between the two rails. Free running always calmed her; it had since her father taught it to her. It continued to balm her mental wounds even into her young adult years.

She bounded from the roof with one hand and sprinted across the rooftop when led boot's soles connected with it. She thrust herself up into the air and swung off the pole to land dead center in the next roof. Her new agility and dexterity were amazing, and so was her new sense of balance. She could backflip from forty stories and land perfectly. Hypothetically. She wasn't up for another revival.

As she nimbly ran across the rooftops, flipping and twisting, she felt the calm pass over her body. She stopped at the edge and let out a feral cat growl. Moments later, the sounds of a unanimous cat army reverberated back at her. Their cries mingled in the air before quiet descended again.

Lee let a cold smile grace her lips. "I will avenge you, father... No matter what the cost." She retraced her steps to her bike and started home, finally calm.

XXXX

AK: R&R, please. I plan to write more since its summer.


	10. Chapter 10

C&B 10: Ruthless

AK: Bonjour! I'm giving this an apt name. This is so exciting. My OC's true nature comes to light now.

XXXX

Terry watched as Lee went feral on the villain sim-borgs. They all came at her and all fell flat, claw marks opening their dense metal bodies.

"Okay... Remind me to never get on her bad side." Terry whispered to Max.

"Noted; but you will." Max replied.

The simulation fight ended and Lee nimbly flipped from the back of the Penguin-Borg. Max handed her a towel. "Nice one, kitty-cat. Use those super muscles."

Lee wrinkled her nose. "No super muscles here, just super agro- and some adrenaline."

She swiped the towel over her face and sighed. "Now for a run."

"A run? After that?" Max gaped.

"Super stamina; I need to get it out of my system over the next few days so I can regulate it properly. If not, I could get antsy later."

She took off, apparently eager to start the rest of her work out.

Terry frowned. "Hey Max. Do you think Lee's getting more... Edgy?"

Max raised a brow. "What are you blabbing, McGinnis?"

"She's so... Different in class. She's got her head in the clouds, she barely ever answers any of my questions... And yesterday, I saw her judo-flip the economics teacher when he tapped her shoulder."

Max chuckled wryly. "That teacher is pretty shady, though..."

"Max!"

"Okay... To tell you the truth, she's been taking naps in class and waking up fidgety. She left the other day in the middle of class, said she had something to do... Truth be told. Later that night, Isis left to go yowl on the roof."

"Connection?"

"Cats, McGinnis, are all independent. Lee identifies with them more than us. Hence: to know a cat is to a Kyle."

Terry sighed. "Things were much easier to understand with-"

He stopped himself. It hadn't been all that easy. Arguments were frequent. She never understood.

"With who? Dana?" Max finished for him.

Terry grumbled and tapped the simulation start key. Jumping into the fray, he let the evoked memories did down.

XXXX

His pursuer was close. Too close. He ducked into an alleyway, and peered out, looking for the woman in the leather and latex to pass him.

Time inched by barely and the crazed woman hadn't passed. "Maybe I lost her..." he chuckled to herself.

"Or maybe she's above you." The woman's sultry voice sent chills down the man's spine.

He dashed out into the crowd of walkers and zigzagged his way through. As the crowd thinned, his panic thickened. He could see the shadow of his pursuer overhead.

Suddenly, he collided with a girl and fell back solidly. As he got to his feet, he noticed the girl was slow in getting footing. People were staring... He offered her a hand.

As she stood, he assessed her. She was five-six, five-seven even, ebony hair sticking out of a grey-knit skully. Her eyes were like a cat's, staring up at him.

"Watch it!" Her Neo York accent was thick. A tourist? Wrong season...

"Sorry, kid..." He scrambled around her and took off again. He had to escape Catwoman.

XXXX

Lee watched as the target scrambled away like a rat. No, she mused, like a snake. A low, primitive snake with no worth or human value. A snake who would lead her to the kingpin of the Serpeants. And her ultimate goal of revenge.

She turned and continued ambling through the crowd. This was the third informant they were "procuring". She hoped he was more useful than the last two.

She chuckled as she saw her mother's shadow flitter over the rooftop. Tapping twice on her hidden ear piece to activate it, she said, "The tracker is in place."

"Good. This will make things easier..."

Lee ducked into an abandoned alley and went deep into the shadows. Once she was sure she wasn't being watched, she unzipped her windbreaker, and slid off her pants. Underneath she wore her Catwoman suit, and tucked into the pocket of her windbreaker was her mask and goggles. Her gloves hung from her waist and she quickly donned them too.

"Time to hunt," she purred, the cold smile once again taking center stage on her face. As soon as she was suited-up, she stashed her clothes and started to scale the walls to get a higher view. Flipping out the tracking device monitor, she watched the green blip on the holo-screen zigzag directly north of her location.

"This hunt will be a sweet appetizer to the delicious feast of my vengeance..."

XXX

Max swiped a chip through the spicy cheese dip and popped into her mouth. next to her, Isis nibbled on Alaskan salmon the Kyles had sent her as a Thank You. Of course they'd sent Max a dozen boxes of Gotham's finest- and most expensive- chocolate from Le Français du Chocolat. Divine...

As she flipped through TV channels, she reflected on how much her life had changed in the span of a few weeks. She absently pet Isis. "Our friend Lee sure is a handful, huh, Isis?"

Isis mewled in agreement. Max sighed. "But then again, Terry's being... Terry again. Give 'em and they'll make peace." Again, Isis mewled. She nibbled at the salmon some more, the fish almost pure bones now.

Max glanced down at Isis. "Wanna make a bet who'll crack first?" It was then Max realized she was trying to bet a cat. "Man, I have got to get a day job..."

XXX

AK: Lee's getting edgy, Max is getting philosophical, and Terry is... Terry. R&R please.


End file.
